narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dǎiyì
Cáo Dǎiyì (曹歹意, Zou Gatsui) is an ANBU captain and prominent member of the covert assassination branch known as the Yāo Lí. As a child, he possessed insufficient skill in the art of nature transformation, which resulted in his superiors labelling Dǎiyì as nothing more than training for their prodigious students. However, the superiors failed to notice the burning passion sparked within the abysmal darkness surrounding the future shinobi's heart. The embers resulted in a light that pierced through his emotionless and heartless facade before creating a shinobi whose determination proved unbreakable. Dǎiyì trained continuously while ignoring those who referred to him as meat. He utilized the hatred spawned from their harsh words as a fuel to gather strength. Dǎiyì also had the help of a fellow student who believed in his determination. Yuriko believed heavily in the dreams held by Dǎiyì, occasionally watching him train extensively. Her dedication to the vision Dǎiyì possessed helped the young shinobi master his signature Kenjutsu, Róuyún Jiànfǎ. Resulting in Dǎiyì achieving the rank of Chūnin shortly after. Unfortunately, the traumatic experience revolving around Yuriko's disappearance ended with Dǎiyì performing an act of euthanasia. Her tragic ending altered his perception towards life while twisting his once innocent personality. Yet, although he transformed into a heartless murderer, Yuriko's death served as an important pillar in establishing his dream, which now extended to eradicating all criminal organizations. Eventually, Dǎiyì proved himself worthy after successfully becoming a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, resulting in Dǎiyì advancing to the rank of Jōnin. Dǎiyì proved himself a valuable asset for the prosperous future of Kirigakure as a guardian of it's secrets and retriever of stolen property. His masquerade as a cold-hearted murderer coupled with an unbelievable skill in assassination resulted in the Mizukage personally requesting he join the ANBU of Kiriagkure. Initially, working along those who caused Dǎiyì to suffer as a child was a horrific experience. However, as ANBU place their lives in the hand's of one another, his partners developed a newfound respect for his resolve. During missions which turned disadvantageous, Dǎiyì remained while allies escaped. And he often offered to infiltrate targeted areas before his squad as a scout for potential dangers. His dedication to their success often inspired others, creating a secondary resevoir of untapped strength. Dǎiyì recieved a promotion after years of fearless service as well as an invitation. And such, he joined the branching operations team known as the Yāo Lí. Generations of misuse by corrupted Kage and easily bribable officials caused the Hunter-Nin of Kirigakure to lose their previous title as the fearsome Undertaker Squad (当る隊, Atarutai). Resulting in an unforeseen amount of reputational damage. From their failure of retrieving the Sanbi, failing to keep the Seven Swords within Kirigakure's boundaries and overlooking the manipulation of the Fourth Mizukage by an Uchiha, the Hunter-nin lost the great fear it held over the Shinobi world. Fortunately, the Sixth decided to receate the secret organization utilized by the Third. A secret assassination group created from the legends and stories passed down by the ancestors of Kirigakure. During his reign, the Yāo Lí were reborn and given a special authority. An organization which the young shinobi would soon join and elevate. Unknowingly, Dǎiyì had attracted the attention of various officials who believe him to be a potential threat. They feared him as a man who could live in the darkness without succumbing to it's corrupted taint. Only using evilness for the greater good, Dǎiyì is an enemy to those who fell victim to the pleasures of the flesh. Dǎiyì is a prominant figure in the treatment of those with Kekkei Genkai. A truly kind individual, he views the bigotry and ignorance towards his gifted brothren as a self-destructive philosophy. Instead, he openly challenges orders that require cleansing percieved threats based off previously held ideals. And Dǎiyì repeatedly demands those who possess kekkei genkai but are without family or a place in society are placed in his division. Allowing him to train them and sharpen their abilities while focusing their attention on the wellbeing of Kirigakure. Dǎiyì earned the title of Dǎiyì of the Afterimage (残像の歹意, Zanzou no Gatsui)(,'') from his unrivaled mastery over silent yet swift assassinations. Whereas shinobi often call upon the infamous mist during the savage task, the assassin believes that such a large ability has become a signature of their arrival. To avoid foolish mistakes, Dǎiyì not only continuously discovers new methods of hiding in plain sight, but has gained the ability of committing murder at untraceable speeds. Resulting in many regarding Dǎiyì as nothing more than a myth or legend; a phantom or ghost who represents death and claims the lives of traitors. The monikor given to Dǎiyì has become the name by which citizens of all five villages recognize the enigmatic shinobi. Background The shinobi world changed drastically years after the death of and his fellow Kage. Each village underwent tremendous modification while expanding in both power and population. The world entered a temporary age of peace brought upon by the fierce friendship created by the previous Gokage which was inherited by their immediate successors. Villages continuously helped one another strive for eternal happiness while attempting to forgive their past sins. However, corrupted nobles and tainted ideologies proved immortal. Mainly sparked by the immense imbalance of power held by Konohagakure, officials of all five villages began to gossip and perform underhanded task that threatened the sanctity of previously placed treaties. Triggers included Konohagakure's acquisition of a miniature militia of Sharingan wielding Uchiha who could assimilate various other genetic modifications. The Hidden Leaf Village also possessed the strongest Tailed Demon who, even after Naruto passed, held a superior status among the other beast. And throughout time, Konohagakure constantly acquired clans with stronger genetic prowesses and historical importance. When villages began speaking of trading and intermarriages, Konohagakure immediately became reclused. Which coupled with citizens, still pained by their tremendous , starting to distrust their world leaders who seemingly bowed to the Hokage's every whim. Kage heard their worries and started to investigate one another. Soon, the shinobi world reverted to it's previous status of animosity. Around eighty years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the shinobi nations suffered greatly from corruption and distrust. Originally, Konohagakure was the victim of harsh accusations and antagonism. However, Kirigakure recieved reputable damage from their previous associations with Akatsuki. Although Kage forgave their actions, citizens of surrounding nations felt animosity towards their harsh past. The reign of the Bloody Mist showed the world how bloodthirsty Kirigakure Shinobi truly were. Also Kirigakure, once serving as the birthing place of various Missing Nin and even the Uchiha controlled Akatsuki, suffered from the backlash of their predecessor's actions. Resulting in opposing leaders and officials not trusting Kirigakure completely. During the reign of the Sixth , Kirigakure shinobi practiced brutal methods of battle. From torture to utterly annihilating opponents, Kirigakure Shinobi gained fame for their continued savagery. Although they changed their view on kekkei genkai, allowing those with bloodline limits to openly excel in society, Kirigakure shinobi retained their ferocious reputation. Perhaps the hardest struck organization was Kirigakure's Yāo Lí. Their previous failures resulted in numerous missing nin and the Mizukage being manipulated for years. They soon started to lose their weight in the world of Shinobi. Dǎiyì Cáo belongs to the same generation born shortly after the grandchildren of the , causing him to grow and suffering during these turbulent times. The Land of Water entered an era where Kirigakure welcomed prodigious children from throughout the Caste System in hopes of restoring power. Regardless if naturally or unnaturally inherited, Kirigakure worked endlessly to increase their military prowess. So the addition of Dǎiyì proved to be rather a political accomplishment due to his status as the current eldest of an old family in Kirigakure. Although widely forgotten, the Cáo family were among one of the first clans to join the misty village. And the sword style they created and mastered brought fear into the hearts of enemies. Nevertheless, Dǎiyì chose to follow his childhood ambition to join the Ninja Academy to accomplish a dream no different from any child his age. He desired to bring about a great revolution in his home. However, his years in the Academy were filled with constant torment from his peers and even some superiors. Dǎiyì was born with an inability to perform nature transformations, which had become a crucial aspect for Kirigakure shinobi. Kirigakure superiors began to label Dǎiyì as a brilliant training exorcise for the more gifted children. The neglect resulted in Dǎiyì suffering from daily physical, emotional and mental abuse both in and out the academy. Yet his resolve proved unbreakable as he continuously returned in hopes of improving. His adamant determination caught the intention of a nearby kunoichi-in-training who lived near the Cáo household. A gem in the eyes of Yuriko, she started to defend Dǎiyì against his daily abusers. When Dǎiyì declared a promise to save Kirigakure, she promised to become strong enough to support his dream. The two soon became inseparable, with Yuriko joining in his private training sessions. During which, Yuriko noticed the useless effort Dǎiyì placed into mimicking the abilities of others. She brought to his attention that although his condition was troublesome, it provided Dǎiyì a unique opportunity to excel in other areas. Her words birthed a seedling in his heart, almost becoming a completely epiphanic experience. Rather than follow the crowd, Dǎiyì chose to traverse the road less taken and once more weaponize the style the Cáo family kept hidden during their generations of isolation. A master of Róuyún Jiànfǎ was born. Since birth, Dǎiyì possessed a love for swords of different variations and practiced a long forgotten style of swordplay passed through his heritage. As previously touched upon, the Cáo were once prominent swordsmen feared throughout the Land of Water for their quick yet precise strikes. Unfortunately, their pacifistic nature allowed the savagery of brutal clans to overwhelm the Cáo families fame. However, the Cáo family, refusing to abandon their treasured sword style, decided to pass it along the blood lineage alongside their pacifistic teachings. Dǎiyì had started his lessons when he first learned to walk, constantly wielding the unique swords utilized by his family for ages. Cáo elders taught the young to perform calligraphy with the tip of their sword without breaking a stroke. Overall, those who mastered the Cáo sword style were forbidden to use it in battle outside their small land. Which resulted in the outside world not seeing the signature sword style since the Cáo family began their reclusive traditions. So when Dǎiyì demonstrated his inherited sword form, Yuriko became the first outsider to witness their ancient movements. When the Cáo elders forbade Dǎiyì from utilizing it in his quest of shinobi, he threatened to disgrace their ancestry by refusing to produce offspring. Eventually, Dǎiyì managed to create a compromise through extensive discussion. Elders granted Dǎiyì permission to once more weaponize Róuyún Jiànfǎ in exchange for a promise to use it as an elevation tool towards the fame of the Cáo family. Dǎiyì accelerated through his rank as a genin due to the prowess of Róuyún Jiànfǎ. When coupled with his impressive mastery over chakra control and enhanced physical prowess, Dǎiyì brought the belief Yuriko had in him to reality. He proved quite the shinobi, capable of quickly dispatching enemies. Unfortunately, his success was rather short lived when he lost his closest friend. Months before the Chūnin exams, Yuriko's mother arrived screaming and in tears. The local crime syndicate had kidnapped Yuriko's younger sister and she followed in chase. Unable to fathom the possibility of losing Yuriko, Dǎiyì immediately followed the direction her mother said she left. He chased Yukiro for days before realizing he was too late. ''If only I'd been faster, the only statement circling his mind; haunting his consciousness by transforming dreams into nightmares. Dǎiyì continued onwards, attempting to find any clue pertaining to both Yuriko and her sister, believing them to be alive and well. From succeeding in becoming a Chūnin after passing his exams to accomplishing several high ranked missions, Yuriko remained a priority. Eventually, the heavens above gifted Dǎiyì the chance of saving the girl who saved him before. His team received a mission to investigate a crime syndicate located on the outskirts of the Land of Water. Rumor had it, the thief who stole Yuriko and her sister had a tattoo found on members of this organization. Jumping at the opportunity, Dǎiyì gathered three other shinobi and accepted the task at hand. Despite being a town corrupted by years of drug and human trafficking, the small village appeared as a normal maritime settlement. Kids played and women sung while husbands worked or relaxed with friends. However, Dǎiyì saw through the facade in the faces of it's people. He encountered the occasional addict who scurried through dark allies and women, some younger than he, exchanging services for monetary gain. It sickened Dǎiyì greatly. But he embarked on this journey for a rather selfish reason, to find her. Regardless, the mission eventually brought Dǎiyì and his team, disguised as customers, into the syndicate's headquarters. The criminal organization operated under a the image of a harmless tea shop. Old women served tea while plain clothed gangsters laughed over games of Shogi. However the world darkened beneath the false shop. Underground tunnels stretched deeply and was filled with addicts begging for a fix. Offering any form of payment as retribution. Although earing someone mention a daughter sickened Dǎiyì, he understood the mission served as information gathering. Dǎiyì, posing as a customer, entered a room where a few women served him. He of course refrained from drinking, instead surveying the areas and predicted damages. Soon, a rather large gentleman entered wearing a horse-cleaving blade. He introduced himself as the owner of the fine establishment and offered an even better service. Initially, the undercover shinobi was going to decline the invitation. His team had split earlier to investigate different areas of the town. Leaving Dǎiyì severely outnumbered. Instead, Dǎiyì accepted the offer which lead to the leader clapping his hands summoning forth a line of porcelain and obsidian beauties. Women from various lands of all shapes and features. And the age they extended from made Dǎiyì's stomach twist from anger. The women had signs of physical and drug abuse alongside an emptied gaze. It provoked him deeply...but Dǎiyì remained calm, cool and collected before his guest...Until he recognized her. On the far right of the line stood a women of familiar hair, whose silver eyes had pierced his soul plenty times before. Despite the years, Dǎiyì would recognize her anywhere. He felt a cocktail of emotions ranging from proud, accomplished, saddened and pained. Seeing this as his chance, he decided to decline and leave. Promising to return for Yuriko at night. Dǎiyì spent hours meditating, attempting to calm his emotions and figuring out a plan for escape. The three shinobi had gathered enough information to report back to their captain. But returning Yuriko would serve as a personal bonus. When the sun fell, Dǎiyì began his silent operation. He simply told his teammates that there was a lead he had to follow, and it would be too difficult if he went with the others. Sneaking into the establishment was much easier now that he had entered and exited it earlier. Dǎiyì assassinated guards and disposed of their bodies by hiding them among the establishment. Eventually, he found the room where they kept the service women. He picked the lock and entered where a sign said Lily. There she sat, barely clothed, without a recognizable emotion in the world. But seeing her still brought tears to his eyes. Dǎiyì whispered her name in happiness, causing Yuriko to give him attention. Yet she seemed unable to recognize her former friend even after he removed his mask. She referenced herself as Lily and offered her famed services for money. Dǎiyì attempted to snap her out of it, but Yuriko continued onwards, pressing herself heavily against his body. She smelled of death and alcohol, unable to explain herself coherently. Yuriko begged for it, pleaded so she could get her fix. She started to disrobe and rub furiously as to entice Dǎiyì, who stood in disgust. When he brought up her sister, Yuriko laughed and proclaimed she had to kill the slut for attempting to steal her fix. Those words seemingly darkened the moon, leaving Dǎiyì to stand in an abyss filled with fading images. Dǎiyì and Yuriko training together, there promises, the trio eating ramen, swimming and celebrating the Kirigakure festival. Each disappeared into darkness. The one who supported him during childhood had died years before. All due to Dǎiyì not being fast enough to save her. Dǎiyì snapped back into reality, staring at Yuriko who was now whimpering in anticipation. Something broke in Dǎiyì, who drew Jiāotǔ Mèihuǒ before approaching Yuriko. An ocean filled his heart, but the shinobi could not cry. His eyes were dry, almost devoid of hope in this hellish world. He apologized for being so slow and weak all their life, promising to take on the sin and it's punishment. She suddenly stopped, fearful of the blade's enchanting glimmer. Yuriko, unable to comprehend the situation, attempted to scream but found it impossible when choking on one's own blood. Dǎiyì sliced her throat in a strike of lightning. Leaving her corpse soaking in a pool of crimson. He of course cleaned his blade and left the establishment, pledging vengeance on the crime syndicate. Weeks later, Dǎiyì returned with a rather large Kirigakure force. He personally lead the multiple squads through the town, sending them to assassinate anyone and everyone partaking in the heinous acts. Meanwhile, Dǎiyì skillfully navigated the damaged town for the one responsible for Yuriko's death. A disgusting boar covered in a pink kimono carrying three unconscious children. The pig snapped his finger, calling forth a swordsman who wielded a needle-like blade. The engagement lasted till the sun rose, with Dǎiyì killing the bodyguard. Recognizing the sword as one of the fabled seven, Dǎiyì claimed it for himself and gave chase after the previous crime syndicate leader. Although he was not fast enough before, he managed to catch up with the pig rather easily. Instead of a painless death, Dǎiyì tortured the boar with a thousand cuts. He made the boar scream in agony and pain, beg for forgiveness. The pig even tried to bribing Dǎiyì, who laughed maniacally at the offer. Nuibari entered the pig's eye and pierced the tree behind his head. Although he claimed the soul, Dǎiyì still felt empty. Perhaps due to realizing that the pig was only one of many who must suffer. After regrouping, the Captain of the operation congratulated Dǎiyì on his newly acquired weapon. And he immediately sent request to have Dǎiyì promoted to a an Jōnin and ANBU right after. While Dǎiyì suffered from the traumatic experience, he promised to never be too late again. He swore to cleanse Kirigakure of the extensive criminal underground and restore the village back to power. Years later, Dǎiyì gained a promotion to... Personality A lack of personal identification is a defining trait that has served the enigmatic force known as the Phantom of the Hidden Mist. Despite gaining widespread fame, few understand the connection between Dǎiyì and his murderous counterpart. By displaying different personalities dependent on the situation and people present, Dǎiyì continuously eludes suspicion. Unfortunately, forging genuine relationships have become extremely difficult due to Dǎiyì's innate safety mechanism of personality manipulation. However, there exist those who broke through and discovered the kindhearted shinobi known as Dǎiyì. Perhaps his greatest talent lies in the ease of manipulating his personality. Dǎiyì can switch through a plethora of emotions in a matter of minutes without showing a hint of difference. One could proclaim Dǎiyì as the Shinobi world's greatest actor. Regardless of the traumatic experiences Dǎiyì suffered through, the childhood innocence and desire for happines sleeps peacefully. Awaiting for someone to break down the mental walls placed by his subconscious as a defensive mechanism against the cruel war. Dǎiyì inherited a bleeding heart; a metaphorical chain connected to the emotions of those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the child crying and worrying over others before himself. Dǎiyì was a completely obedient child who followed his parents orders without resistance. Although instilled with pacifistic teachings, Dǎiyì enjoyed the art of combat. He gained excitement from challenges, resulting in the young swordsmen constantly endangering himself in sparring matches. Taught the signature sword form of the Cáo family, Dǎiyì demonstrated an elevated understanding and skillful comprehension. He learned fast and practiced harder than his fellow siblings especially considering his natural inability to perform nature transformation. But the elements themselves proved insufficient in halting his progress. Dǎiyì practiced in extreme snowstorms and rainstorms without fear. The resilience in bettering himself to overcome the harsh words of others combined with a desire to prove the world wrong. Although Dǎiyì possessed anger towards his fellow students, he was unable to comprehend or develop hatred. Instead, he simply discarded their words as futile and trivial, which resulted in others viewing Dǎiyì as a child of arrogance. In a conversation with Yuriko, Dǎiyì explains that overconfidence is necessary for someone born different. For when the world constantly strike one's pride, the excess ego allows the wounded to continue onwards. But Dǎiyì refused to grant his enemies enough power to determine his fate and status. Even if it meant the harshest training, turning Dǎiyì into the epitome of perseverance. Dǎiyì was still a loving child who sacrificed personal happiness for others. He always gave to those in need and refrained from violence. The Mizukage, upon visiting the Ninja Academy, noted that Dǎiyì had the mental resilience and patience of an elder sage. He smiled continuously and gave to those in need. Instances of Dǎiyì refusing to help another human were truly weird. Dǎiyì attempted to prove himself to others continuously. Despite their harsh words, he showed up to class and challenged the prodigious students. However, Dǎiyì suffered from insecurities which evolved into paranoia and a constant doubt in himself. Regardless of how perfect Dǎiyì accomplished a task, he questioned the outcome. Surprisingly, bonding with Yuriko taught Dǎiyì that he should believe in himself. She showed the young shinobi how one's faith must always surpass the faith held by others. Relying on external belief is futile as internal strength is the unlimited fuel for power and strength. Yuriko's words seemingly sparked the burning star within his chest, as he began to rarely hesitate. Instead of walking towards his dreams, Dǎiyì increased the speed forward, acquiring friends in the process. Eventually, Dǎiyì started to understand the meaning of trust and self-empowerment. However, Dǎiyì still retained his defining trait of vindictiveness, holding onto grudges for an eternity. He also showed an extreme sensitivity, tending to overreact when personal situations become uncontrollable. Overall, the desire to bring change to Kirigakure was a grand and noble wish indeed, but it also lead to Dǎiyì undergoing dangerous task alone. Rather than rely on his team's overall strength, Dǎiyì would place his life in danger so others could escape. Still, despite the acquired confidence, Dǎiyì was always hardest on himself, as seen when blamed himself for failing to retrieve Yuriko and her sister. The unbreakable dedication caused Dǎiyì to sacrifice hours of sleep researching the scene. Days of relaxation were spent following leads. His superiors often stated that the biggest victim of Dǎiyì's vindictiveness is himself. Dǎiyì never truly recovered from losing Yuriko, but he never gave up hope in finding her. Instead, he focused on gathering power and becoming stronger until he eventually found her. Seeing Yuriko, now addicted to drugs and a delusional prostitute, in such a way ultimately twisting Dǎiyì's psyche. Resulting in the shinobi releasing the inner murderous intentions he kept sealed deep within. Killing Yuriko without hesitation, Dǎiyì found it impossible to cry from the pain. Surprisingly, Dǎiyì gained a realization of the evils embedded in the world. At this point, Dǎiyì almost walked the path of villainy and vengeance. But the mental resilience fought the dark seedlings and kept them from sprouting. The dedication he held to saving Kirigakure fused permanently with the pain coursing through his veins. Transforming into a hatred for those who deliberately damages his home with illegal activities. Dǎiyì realized that the reason humanity suffered was due to an overpopulation of those with evil intentions. By becoming a demon and cleansing the majority, the minority of kindhearted humans would eventually overpower the evil. And so, Dǎiyì developed the cold-hearted persona used during his missions. A murderer of murderers and tormenter of tormentors. However, Dǎiyì suffered an unseen side effect of losing Yuriko. Faced with mortality, Dǎiyì witnessed the fragility of the human mind, body and spirit. Everyone he loves and will love are heading towards death. He also noticed the short amount of time humanity was given to experience the infinite nature of the universe. Dǎiyì started to regard life as a sick joke, believing one's purpose to be find the little bit of humor in such a horrid joke. Nevertheless, Dǎiyì still possesses the sparkles of life surrounding the abyss of his heart. He will go above and beyond for the happiness of others and sacrifice his own life to protect their ideals. Although born to a pacifistic family, Dǎiyì actually enjoys fighting, battles and killing as well as peace, understanding and harmony. Resulting in the inner savage within his soul often conflicting with the peaceful blood coursing through his veins. To control it, Dǎiyì assigns both aspects to a certain part in his life. As a Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì enjoys the hunt and proceeding battle against his targets. He transforms into a true predator who refers to the racing of one's heart, inflicted pain, and necessity for immediate awareness as a few of the many signals of life. Dǎiyì is also shown to play with targets when he knows the success rate is high, especially against criminals who performed heinous acts. He views their weaknesses as the perfect tool for personal practice and elevation. As a Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì exhibits the quality of a trained hunter during every kill. He becomes a coldhearted murderer who enjoys bringing suffering to those he view deserve it. However, Dǎiyì refrains from allowing personal enjoyment to hinder a successful mission. If an opponent is proven troublesome, Dǎiyì switches to strategies and techniques meant to rapidly dispatch enemies while complaining of the boredom of such tactics. True to his title, Dǎiyì's strongest weapon is deception coupled with trickery and lies. He continuously manipulates his personality to fit the situation at hand, feigning naïveté and stupidity when necessary. Nevertheless, there exist opponents that Dǎiyì displays honor against, choosing to confront them directly. Although seemingly emotionless, Dǎiyì has shown considerable restraint and disobedience when in situations that conflict his own personal morals. Going as far as allowing a mother to escape Kirigakure after her husband set her up. When against overwhelming enemies, Dǎiyì refers to powerful opponents as mountains meant to be overcome. A statement that ties to his ideals of becoming the greatest; Dǎiyì constantly claims a fear of reaching a peak. Instead, he prefers to continue growing, even if it means dying in second place. For as long as he never stopped climbing, Dǎiyì lived a successful life. Contrary to his career as a Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì still practices his families traditional peaceful methods outside of the missions assigned to him as a Yāo Lí. When performing regular missions, task or encountering trouble while enjoying a normal day, Dǎiyì prefers to drink tea and discuss alternatives rather than immediately cross blades. Due to mastering Róuyún Jiànfǎ, Dǎiyì is rarely the aggravator in most situations. Rather, Dǎiyì practices patience both on and off the battlefield, awaiting the perfect chance to strike in a manner that ends it quickly. Dǎiyì suppresses his bloodlust during his daily life, choosing to only release it during missions as a Yāo Lí. On both cases, Dǎiyì remains a modest and humble warrior who refuses to berate an opponent until they prove their worth to him. Despite a user of psychological manipulation, Dǎiyì refuses to utilize insults and belittlement as a form of attack. He believes arrogance is earned, and such only boast when his opponents are forced on their knees. One of Dǎiyì's defining traits has remained unchanged since childhood. Dǎiyì considers others before himself regardless of the outcome. A trait hated by Yuriko, he has always placed his life at risk to save those who dedicate their life to kindness and selfless happiness. Even when considering a possibility, Dǎiyì contemplates the secondary affect it may pose on others. He assures that missions contain little to no collateral damage and casualties. And should such disasters occur, Dǎiyì is prepared to dedicate the time and resources required to help those in need. Although a noble goal, it allows superiors to take advantage of his desire to help others by sending him on dangerous missions. And although he knows it's impossible to save the world, Dǎiyì will strive for his dream of utopia until his last breath. Unlike hero's who desire to remain clean, Dǎiyì understands that he will have to sin in order to save the pure and innocent. He often jokes with Moya stating, My reasoning for going to hell will be to assure everyone else can get to heaven. Alternatively, Dǎiyì despises anyone who utilizes the faith of others to ascertain power or steal. Dǎiyì loves Kirigakure above all else, choosing to sin and suffer for it's sake. If it means damaging his soul so others can walk a path of light, then Dǎiyì will gladly accept the task. Of course this love extends to humans in general regardless of their village. He has defended children from different lands and protected villages uncontrolled by Kirigakure. As long as it does not conflict against it's laws, Dǎiyì shall follow his moral ambitions fully. Dǎiyì is merciless against those who he perceive as monsters. The Phantom of the Hidden Mist refuses to manipulate loved one's for a personal gain, and will instinctively sacrifice himself before thinking about substituting with someone else. Dǎiyì is a rather silly shinobi who uses his surrounding comically as a weapon. Everything is a resource for him to use as either a weapon or tool. One of his many personalities involve the gullible citizens whose believably unaware of the situation. Dǎiyì often states that stupidity can become one's greatest advantage over an opponent, leading to enemies lowering their guard. After losing Yuriko, truly befriending Dǎiyì transformed into a nigh impossible task due to his fear of losing anyone else. Dǎiyì would rather live alone then lose another person he truly loved. The fear born from the fragility of life lead to Dǎiyì actively escaping both commitment and friendships. But few managed to break through the wall raised by Dǎiyì's subconscious and meet the kindhearted shinobi hidden deep. One such person being Moya, their friendship has evolved beyond simple partners and into brothers. Even though Dǎiyì threatens him, the Yāo Lí has demonstrated on various instances a willingness to die for the safety of one another. Often resulting in both jumping head first into danger. Missions are rarely done without both being near one another with collaborations in battle that are considered extremely impressive. Appearance Dǎiyì has inherited the Cáo family's distinctive oriental visage. Dǎiyì's hair is a shade of brown mixed with a black tint which grows incredibly fast. He keeps it hanging loosely with a waist length ponytail falling behind him. The Phantom's hair follows the wind beautifully and is known for being unimaginably soft. Once, the Cáo family patriarch once told his daughter, Your son possesses the sharp eyes of a killer, but the softness belonging to a spirit longing for love. Dǎiyì also inherited lavender eyes said to pierce the soul of those before him. Friends and family often noted the permanent expression of boredom, tiredness and annoyance mixed with an aura of serenity, enlightenment and tranquility created by his eyes. Dǎiyì's eyebrows are naturally trimmed and curved, adding to his unfriendly appearance. He has always kept a slim yet agile figure meant for flexibility and speed. During childhood, Dǎiyì preferred to wear a signature forest green kimono with a darker sash tied around his waist. He was known for wearing a plain white top during training sessions for better flexibility. Dǎiyì enjoys changing his hair style from time to time, occasionally dying it black and keeping it spiked. Dǎiyì is a shinobi who strictly follows the Shōninki, a fabled manuscript of proper espionage, sabotage and assassination. Within this scroll are instructions on altering one's appearance in order to complete the task at hand. After intensively studying it's methods, Dǎiyì learned to alternate between different ensembles alongside his personality. He can appear as a variety of occupations ranging from a simple citizens to a high ranked official. However, Dǎiyì prefers two major outfits that are used for regular missions involving his normal persona and an outfit dedicated to his identity as a Yāo Lí. Normally, Dǎiyì prefers to keep his childhood interest in regular clothing. He wears a dark green kimono's with a darker shade sash tied around his waist. The kimono also has a sewn pattern on both arms. Although his kimono possesses slight decorations, Dǎiyì exhibits an easily forgotten appearance due to it's seemingly normal design. Dǎiyì wears specially made sandals with metal plates attached to the bottom. Known as his normal outfit, he keeps Jiāotǔ Mèihuǒ attached to his waist and Nuibiri in a summoning seal carved into his arm. Dǎiyì keeps darkened rings around his lavender eyes, making them more pronounced. As a Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì dons a disguise that allows him to seemingly vanish into darkness. Dǎiyì wears a shitagi covered with a sleeveless uwagi, tied at the waist using a dark purple sash. Below his waist, Dǎiyì wears hakama style pants secured at the ankles by footwear consisted of ankle-high boots, influenced by a Chinese design. Both top and bottom pieces are completely black, creating a camouflage effect when worn in areas with insufficient light. Dǎiyì wears a black mask that covers the lower part of his face. The combination also hides Dǎiyì's identity completely, save for his sharpened lavender eyes. Unlike other shinobi, Dǎiyì wears a specially crafted blank headband which is actually larger than the standard model. His purpose for the headband being to add ambiguity towards his presence. Dǎiyì also wears Yuriko's signature scarf she gifted to him during their childhood. Only his closest allies have connected the Phantom, although recognized at his appearance, to Dǎiyì. As an extra precaution, Dǎiyì wears a Katana on his waist and utilizes Nuibari heavily in this disguise. Abilities Dǎiyì is considered a shinobi who transformed into the epithet of success gained after perseverance and determination. Unable to perform , a considerable amount of superiors believed Dǎiyì a natural failure. However, the love he received from Yuriko and his sensei served as exceptional strength Also, Dǎiyì learned to utilize internal strength, a belief in oneself as a method of empowerment. Soon, the shinobi managed to accelerate through the ranks. Eventually becoming an infamous name of Kirigakure and a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Dǎiyì follows the concept of practicing a kick ten thousand times instead of ten thousand different kicks, infusing three simple techniques with leagues of ingenuity. His feats and accomplishments have amalgamated with the secrecy and inconspicuousness of his work. Resulting in foreign ninja recognizing the Phantom of the Hidden Mist upon reveal of his abilities rather than physical appearance. The name Dǎiyì has become a legend among rumors. Those who see the true identity of the Phantom rarely live long enough to tell about it. When Dǎiyì confronts shinobi from different nations, they often realize his actual identity after witnessing his combat capabilities or stumbling upon a scene filled with massacre without a trace of the culprit. The Mizukage refers to Dǎiyì as a key aspect in destroying the criminal underworld of Kirigakure and restoring peace. Most of the Mizukage's toughest missions involve sending Dǎiyì as either a leader or scout. He is recognized in Kirigakure as one of their more prominent shinobi, a hero greatly appreciated. Overall, Dǎiyì uses the simplicity of his techniques to increase their power in unorthodox methods. Also, he possesses the inherit skill for improvisation and unpredictability. Allowing Dǎiyì to adapt to situations as they alter regardless of spontaneous occurrences. He has mimicked techniques and implemented them into his own personal arsenal. A product of his unpredictability, Dǎiyì is recognized as a master escape artist; capable of escaping situations thought impossible. A trick to this ability includes analyzing every new environment that Dǎiyì enters. Locating escape routes and possible traps to utilize before battle. Dǎiyì has considerable knowledge of the shinobi nations, recognizing different clans, abilities and weaknesses. As with most Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì possesses an intricate understanding of the human anatomy. Dǎiyì is considered a shinobi based solely around speed, precision and finesse opposing power and land-splitting strength. Dǎiyì is a highly renowned assassin and an agent famed for exquisite espionage and sabotage. He has infiltrated heavily defended criminal organizations while escaping enemy encampments unharmed. Through the skillful combination of his three ninjutsu techniques alongside innovative mindset, Dǎiyì is able to seemingly vanish from existence. He can trail a target in plain view, actually holding conversations with the unknowing victim while he delivers their final breath. Enemies are told to retreat or destroy evidence upon word of the Phantom's approach. His skill as an assassin is such that none are able to connect Dǎiyì the Jōnin to the identity of Phantom of the Hidden Mist. Dǎiyì utilizes different methods of information gathering and murder, holding true to the ideal of shinobi. As an ANBU and Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì believes that the current chivalrous ideology possessed by the hero's of old lead to the Four Great Shinobi Wars. Shinobi use darkness to inflict damage; regardless of the amount of honor and dishonor. If it can be utilized as a weapon against the opponent, then Dǎiyì will use it to strike down his enemies. Of course his own personal ideals as a regular human conflicts against his philosophy as a shinobi. However, his emotional control allows Dǎiyì to suppress the inner turmoil completely. Another trait Dǎiyì developed is a sensitivity to Killing Intent. Dǎiyì has the ability to sense Killing Intent from a greater distance than the average shinobi. The individual intentions allow Dǎiyì to seemingly gain an extraordinary perception. Should the enemy exert an extreme desire to kill, a unique sensation shivers through Dǎiyì's body. A sixth sense that alerts the Phantom of the Hidden Mist to potential danger. Even when near situations of massacre and murder, the sensation spawns within Dǎiyì. Only those who can control their killing intent, becoming simple swords, can overcome his extrasensory perception. Dǎiyì also has the ability to suppress his own killing intent, allowing the shinobi to perform perfect assassinations without releasing an outwardly presence. Dǎiyì can utilize his killing intent to inflict vivid hallucinations of death upon his targets. Causing victims to believably perceive the brutal deaths of both teammates and themselves. Dǎiyì also possesses the ability to paralyze targets through exuding killing intent, which serves as an advantage when hunting a particular target. When combined with Dǎiyì's excellency in Silent Killing and remaining undetected, Dǎiyì can essentially halt an opponent before they notice him. Causing great confusion and insanity among enemies. Chakra and Chakra Control For unknown reasons, Dǎiyì lacks the ability to utilize nature transformations. Instead, he relies heavily on his chakra control and shape transformation, preferring to accelerate those skills to frightening levels. By using both aspects in tandem with his physical prowess substitutes the necessity to mould chakra (i.e. nature transformation). While Dǎiyì possesses a surprisingly potent chakra, it is considerably average for a shinobi. Moya compares Dǎiyì's reserves to a cup of priceless sake; its quality surpasses the quantity. And like the sip of a strong drink, leaves a greater influence among the world. However, enemies often overlook Dǎiyì after discrediting the possibility that he is actually the Phantom of Kirigakure. As an assassin, his average reserves allows him to utilize normalcy to his advantage. Sensors often overlook Dǎiyì's presence when among other shinobi; as well as when Dǎiyì finds himself in a room filled with enemies. Overall, Dǎiyì's chakra control allows him to vanish easily in dangerous situations, as his mastery grants him the luxury of being extremely conservative in energy expenditure. Running low on energy is rarely a worry when coupled with his heavy focus on swordsmanship, trickery and deceit alongside physical capabilities and poisons. Despite Dǎiyì's incompetence to mould chakra to use it for the aforementioned, his previous ANBU captain praised him for possessing impeccable chakra control that led him to reach unmatchable speeds. Both conservative and elegant, he can subconsciously manipulate his inner energy for maximum output. In the art of Ninjutsu, techniques possess a designated amount of chakra required for efficient usage. While surpassing the amount of required chakra is considered wasteful, shorting the supply leads to a significantly weaker execution. Understanding the importance of efficiency, Dǎiyì trained heavily on two principles called conservation of energy and practicing one kick ten thousand times. He is able to regulate his chakra so efficiently that his signature techniques, both initially ranked lowly, take an almost nonexistent toll on his reserves while increasing in power by a few ranks. Paradoxically, he deploys a strategy where he drains the opponents chakra as they attempt to catch him. The biggest result of his unrivaled chakra control is the lack of hand seals required for techniques. Due to focusing on lower ranked techniques, Dǎiyì is able to utilize techniques with a single seal performed on one hand. Greater concentration has granted Dǎiyì the ability to cast his two signature techniques without seals, seemingly conjuring clones from nothingness. Surprisingly, clones created without using a seal are notably weaker, yet considered higher tier than average clones. Physical Prowess Against shinobi who demolish bodies with every strike and subconsciously smash boulders without hinderance, Dǎiyì is able to demonstrate a considerable resistance. Compared to his stature and build, Dǎiyì possesses an impressive durability and strength only obtained through physical sculpturing and meditation. Uniquely, Dǎiyì can imbue his strikes with a surprisingly physical force despite mastering an art that relies heavily on single-handed combat. Ultimately resulting in the Phantom of the Hidden Mist fighting with his right hand while leaving his left free; allowing Dǎiyì to prepare sleight of hands and future traps. The one handed sword form grants Dǎiyì a certain freedom to launch surprise attacks with his left hand if such an occasion arises. Dǎiyì possesses the physical might to repel shinobi twice his size using his single-handed sword style, occasionally deflecting their attacks before cutting through them with a single strike. Unfortunately, although the strength Dǎiyì exhibits with one hand is surprisingly frightening, he constantly notes the superior power most enemies who wield large two handed blades possess. And such, relies completely on speed and agility to avoid their strikes instead of blatantly clashing blades. Dǎiyì combines overwhelming strength with masterful control over his body. Allowing Dǎiyì to strategically manipulate the force of each strike and dance around opponents. Alternating between increasing and decreasing the power behind his attack transforms his fighting style into a battle of unpredictability. Without Kenjutsu, Dǎiyì has proven himself a rather considerable combatant whose strength is still mentionable. His fist can accomplish the feats of the average shinobi, including punching through walls and breaking through trees with kicks. However, it is the combination of incredible speed and agility that transforms Dǎiyì into a troublesome shinobi. Opponents find it difficult to land a successful strike against the Phantom, whose steps are light enough to avoid disturbing the water's surface. Similarly to his capabilities in chakra, Dǎiyì chooses to maneuver around an opponent until they expend all their physical energy. Conserving his own energy allows Dǎiyì to finish the opponent when he recognizes certain a signs of fatigue. Overall, it's a combination of extreme speed and precision that exponentially increases Dǎiyì's feared deadliness. He is often proclaimed to be one of the fastest shinobi of his time, capable of surprising and even outrunning the Mizukage. Róuyún Jiànfǎ relies heavily on maneuverability. As Dǎiyì stated, practitioners of Róuyún Jiànfǎ spend years practicing their footwork upon freezing snow before actually wielding a sword. Once the student is able to walk upon frozen snow without leaving steps, they are considered prepared to advance. Battles against Róuyún Jiànfǎ masters rarely involve physical blade engagement, creating situations filled with supernatural agility. And such, he displays high speed movement capable of deflecting and evading attacks from a point blank range; with Dǎiyì emerging without a scratch. Dǎiyì has a smooth transition into high speed movement, immediately darting in an extreme burst of speed that appears as if he's simply shimmering out of existence. His movements are compared to lightning storms, spontaneous flashes widely thought impossible to react against filled with branching actions. Dǎiyì possesses the natural speed to appear in multiple places at once, leaving afterimages in his wake. Unlike his intangible clones, afterimages created from Dǎiyì's pure speed appear as still images of previous actions. Nevertheless, afterimages are often utilized for sudden diversions such as appearing to take damage or launching an attack from different directions. He has defeated a ANBU squad members from different villages under the disguise as the Phantom of the Mist. Dǎiyì combines speed with obscuring factors, ranging from darkness to mist, in an attempt to defeat targets in a matter of seconds. When engaging opponents, onlookers only see enemies fall after hearing Dǎiyì chuckle. During rescue missions, Dǎiyì has repelled enemies and retrieved allies before being noticed. Even the Mizukage has referenced Dǎiyì's speed during their initial encounter, due to Dǎiyì actually scaring the village leader by suddenly appearing. The Gentle Swordsman describes the delay between his actual movements and his opponents perception as the time it takes for one's brain to decipher the information. This causes the victim to actually realize the aftermath of his attack seconds later. Dǎiyì appears to know an enemies following action when their body initially decides upon it. His speed allows Dǎiyì to respond at the split second their body begins to perform the chosen action. His refine control gives him the ability to alter it according to different situations. He is a warrior whose unimaginable speed matches an astonishingly quick reflex. Dǎiyì has arrived at locations without enemies recognizing his presence until he makes himself known. During movement, he effortlessly alternates between defensive and offensive strategies, manipulating his approaches during battle in response to the enemies counter. His reflexes allow Dǎiyì to even react to situations subconsciously. There have been missions where Dǎiyì single handily defeats his squad while asleep, causing Moya to comically have to wake him up. The lack of thought requirement in battle, relying solely on muscle memory, deduces the time spent brought upon by conscious reaction. Dǎiyì demonstrates this talent by easily defeating opponents while performing a separate task efficiently. With Dǎiyì's marvelous speed-based fighting, he devoted his precious time to master the Body Flicker Technique, earning him his respective status as aforementioned. By using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body, Dǎiyì is able to move at extreme speeds. However, vitalizing a body a body that already possesses the natural gift of high-speed movement propels the maximum output exponentially. Resulting in incredible burst that are comparable to lightning strikes. Utilizing the Body Flicker Technique also grants the ability to create a larger number of afterimages which appear independent from Dǎiyì rather than constantly trailing behind him. His extreme speeds and constant usage of the Body Flicker Technique earned him the title of Dǎiyì of the Afterimage (残像の歹意, Zanzou no Gatsui). Dǎiyì's dedication to chakra control allows him to use the technique at full power while remaining efficient when considering energy expenditure. While other shinobi require a seal to activate the technique, his refined chakra control allows him to perform the Body Flicker Technique without the prerequisite. Granting Dǎiyì instant and continuous access to the extremely high speed movement. When coupled with kenjutsu, Dǎiyì can perform high speed strikes by using the chakra's vitalizing aspect mainly on his arms. The transition is incredibly smooth, instantaneous, and inconspicuous. Dǎiyì appears to seemingly cease to exist, shimmering into nothingness before reappearing whole elsewhere. An additive to his speed is a completely supernatural skill in agility, dexterity, balance and flexibility. Dǎiyì possesses control over every muscle, limb and digit. allowing the shinobi to utterly control his movements. He can manuever excellently through various obstacles and alter actions mid-movement, efficiently changing the position of his body without hinderance. He can impliment these feats while in the midst of falling. The clumsiness Dǎiyì exhibits has been often shown to be a clever facade meant to misguide enemies. In truth, Dǎiyì has complete control over his limbs and muscles allowing him to further his title as a master escapist. He can manuever through various disadvantageous situations, keep perfect balance and multitask while doing so. Dǎiyì only falls when the surface below him is manipulated or displaced completely. However, the Phantom can find his balance on unstable surfaces without wasting a second and regain his balance. Dǎiyì uses his agility heavily during battle, flipping around the enemy in search of openings. Róuyún Jiànfǎ is a sword style that relies on one's agility and speed more than anything else. Being a master allows Dǎiyì to perform feats such as standing on an opponents weapon, launching himself off others, and even evading incredible fast projectiles while attacking. Dǎiyì rarely clashes blades against opponents, only deflecting attacks that are equal in power or incredibly close. He is heavily reliant on speed and agility to evade attacks. The lightness of his blades makes it incredibly easy for Dǎiyì to utterly defy gravity, ultimately leading to an opening on an opponent. Dǎiyì has an extreme tolerance towards pain, actually using it as a signal of life. Enemies that are able to actually wound Dǎiyì find his resilience inhuman. A surprising trait occurs during the rare incident that Dǎiyì is knocked unconscious. Since the subconscious mind has a stronger awareness than one's consciousness, Dǎiyì's body still utilizes its sensory perception while unconscious. This feature combines with a swordsmen usage of muscle memory and repetitive training. A swordsman trains their body to react on reflex in certain situations, often based on sensory. For example, a sudden rush of air warrants them to dodge, while a heavy step echoing outwards results in a parry or block. When Dǎiyì's sensory organs pick up these signals, his body reacts as it usually would. Dǎiyì, in this state, is at his most dangerous. For his body has grown to remove limitations, Daiyi has to set them consciously for himself. Whereas he usually practices restraint to avoid excessive damage or collateral, Daiyi will strike indiscriminately and without hesitation. Dǎiyì revolves heavily around a countering based combat system. As expected of someone who mastered Róuyún Jiànfǎ, he is rarely the assaulter or aggravator. Instead, the tranquil mind Dǎiyì possesses allows him to patiently assess a dire situation in a matter of seconds. And his extensive knowledge as a warrior grants Dǎiyì a skillful subconscious reaction system. Perhaps the greatest asset to Dǎiyì is his extreme skill in assassination, espionage and sabotage. Although unable to call upon the mist for coverage, Dǎiyì is skilled in the art of utilizing natural factors alongside psychological manipulation. Ninjutsu Dǎiyì follows the principle of practicing a single kick ten thousand times over ten thousand different kicks. His arsenal is comprised of two low ranked techniques, often forgotten by shinobi, progressed into unprecedented levels. Although unable to perform nature transformations, Dǎiyì is completely capable of acquiring new techniques. However, he prefers to utilize techniques that are based on conserving energy and have yet to be explored. His superb control over chakra allows Dǎiyì to cast his techniques with incredible power without wasting energy. Dǎiyì has gained fame for obtaining an unrivaled mastery over the Clone Technique and advancing it to unseen plateaus. Usually, carefully weaving seals is a prerequisite for creating clones due to the complexity of the process. Eventually, as a shinobi gains experience in battle, the amount of required seals is severely decreased. However, combining a technique of such a low rank with his impeccable chakra control omitted the usage of seals completely. Clones of Dǎiyì simply shimmer into existence around his person, each capable of performing an independent action to further Dǎiyì's plan. The instantaneous creation of clones amplify his swordsmanship greatly; allowing Dǎiyì to utterly confuse an opponent. He often uses the clones as powerful feints or disguises for the actual motives behind his strikes. The amount of clones Dǎiyì can create is solely dependent on the chakra available. Although he is known for creating small numbers during spontaneous attacks, Dǎiyì has increased the numbers during stratagems to gain the upper hand. His favorite strategy involves using clones to strike the opponent, and hiding among their attacks. Combined with his speed, enemies are often given one chance to discern the fakes and avoid damage. Already a nearly impossible task, Dǎiyì increases the disadvantage by performing the strategy in areas of low sensory perception. Dǎiyì advanced the technique further by creating clones of weapons as well. Dǎiyì is also known for heavily using the Transformation Technique during his daily life and missions. Although capable off transforming into objects and other people, Dǎiyì prefers to take the appearance of animals and use their physical abilities to his advantage. When cornered into unfavorable situations, Dǎiyì quickly assumes the disguise of a chipmunk as a method of escaping. Similarly to the Clone Technique, Dǎiyì took the simplicity of the transformation technique and combined it with dedication and continuous practice. Dǎiyì can invoke a transformation without the usage of hand seals, seemingly erupting into a cloud of smoke upon conscious command. His chakra control shows itself heavily through it's duration. As noted, the hardest aspect of the transformation technique is the maintenance. Transforming demands a continuous emission of chakra while maintaining the form. However, Dǎiyì's control over chakra allows him to stream the desired amount while easily focusing on keeping the form. Thus he can achieve perfect transformations for extended periods, even taking a considerable amount of damage without reverting. Dǎiyì has dedicated his time to only mastering a single technique that is above the shinobi arsenal of basic skills. He excels in the usage of Hiding with Camouflage Technique, which allows Dǎiyì to use his chakra to manipulate light reflected around his body to render him invisible while erasing his scent and shadow. Dǎiyì perfected this rare ability as a substitution for the various techniques used by Kirigakure shinobi as a method of disappearing. Since Dǎiyì lacks the skill of Nature Transformation but possesses an unrivaled control over his chakra, he is able to become invisible upon both conscious and subconscious will. While other users of the technique require hand seals, Dǎiyì can activate it without actually moving. Doing so gives Dǎiyì the appearance of seemingly fazing into nothingness, completely forgotten by all. The Phantom of the Hidden Mist combines the Hiding with Camouflage Technique with Silent Killing to completely erase auditory, visual, olfactory traces. During which, Dǎiyì is said to be at his most dangerous as few possess the sensory skills to deduce his location when considering his overall speed. Although dōjutsu users are able to differentiate the chakra, Dǎiyì remains out of the enemies line of sight while combining it with Silent Killing to remove their other senses Kenjutsu Kirigakure is infamous for producing unimaginably powerful swordsmen, capable of rivaling the forces of Kumogakure and the Land of Iron. Among the citizens are families who pass on the secrets of the families ancient sword style. Nobles who receive said knowledge are held at a higher point in the hierarchy of Kirigakure. As a direct descendant of an old lineage filled with swordsmen, Dǎiyì is the sole Master of Róuyún Jiànfǎ and is considered an extremely powerful swordsmen among the ranks of Kirigakure. Known as the Gentlemen Swordsmen, the successful assassin possesses enough might to single handily overwhelm large groups of shinobi without hinderance. He has dispatched entire squadrons in a breeze by weaponizing the air itself to destroy those before him. Dǎiyì is classified as a speed based swordsman, causing the Mizukage to describe Dǎiyì as the epitome of precision and speed. After acquiring Nuibari, Dǎiyì was immediately accepted into the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Dǎiyì is a master of Róuyún Jiànfǎ, a single-hand sword style that primarily focuses upon damage inflicted by piercing and thrusting attacks. Dǎiyì managed to master two different swords utilized by a single hand and meant for thrusting. However, Dǎiyì's famous sword Jiāotǔ Mèihuǒ, is a thrusting weapon with sharp edges used to slice and cut. Both Nuibari and Jiāotǔ Mèihuǒ are swords perfect for a master whose sole art is a perfected Róuyún Jiànfǎ. Although a one handed sword style, Dǎiyì is known or wielding both Nuibari and Jiāotǔ Mèihuǒ simultaneously. He keeps the wire of Nuibari in either the sword's original hand or tied to Jiāotǔ Mèihuǒ's hilt. While dual wielding, Dǎiyì's strikes are incredibly fast; said to resemble bullets rapidly hitting an opponent. He can also utilize offense and defense simultaneously by parrying with one sword and following with Huánkǒu (还口, literally meaning: Retort). Another usage involves Nuibari's secondary purpose. The wire string serves as an excellent controller for Nuibari. Allowing Dǎiyì to literally throw Nuibari towards his opponent with the intention of actually causing damage or entrapping them in his deathly wired techniques. Once thrown, Dǎiyì has the option of either capturing it or allowing the blade to pierce through multiple opponents. Doing both results in Dǎiyì creating a string of corpses tied together elegantly. Throwing Nuibari, catching it and throwing it once more to repeat the process creates a intricate spider web. Due to mastering a style evolved from Rapier swordsmanship, Dǎiyì excels in the aspects of speed and precision. Often, the victims and spectators are unable to visually follow the actual strike, due to extreme swiftness of his attack. Dǎiyì appears to stroll pass his target before they erupt into a fountain of blood, a trick that has caught the most seasoned swordsmen off guard. Targets have laughed, taunted and threatened Dǎiyì before realizing the damage inflicted. Due to his speed, there is usually a delay between strikes performed by Dǎiyì and the actual damage being revealed. Similar to his unarmed battle, his speed causes opponents to perceive previous actions rather than his current movement. As the epitome of a speed oriented swordsmen, rivaling villages have stated an order to engage Dǎiyì at a considerable distance should they receive word of his arrival. And since few have an actual idea of his appearance, the orders often state to retreat when word is received of his approach. Dǎiyì demonstrates the speed required to skillfully cut multiple swords at point blank range as they swing towards him. Being a speed oriented swordsmen, Dǎiyì utilizes attacks that are perceived from various directions. As his strikes are often followed by afterimages, enemies counter the false movement before realizing the damage has already been inflicted. Usually ending with Dǎiyì appearing behind them to their surprise. Opponents refer to his strikes as bolts of lightning, unpredictable with unparalleled speeds. Dǎiyì uses speed to immediately dispatch opponents through carefully planned attacks masqueraded as different intentions. A strike, usually meant to increase pressure against an opponent, is actually to create an opening. Or an onslaught to decipher an opponents weakness. For every situation, Dǎiyì uses both explicit and implicit techniques including feints and disengages, as a method of developing strategies. Dǎiyì also prides himself in the accuracy and precision of his strikes, claiming to never miss a target. Dǎiyì supported this claim by cutting a strand of hair into three pieces before it fell to the earth. During battle, not a step is wasted in his elegant movements as he seemingly dances upon the battlefield. As a swordsmen known as the Master of Finesse, Dǎiyì possesses the refined blade control of a heart surgeon. He can write thousand character scrolls using the tip of his sword without breaking a stroke. Every battle is a surgery, shown when Dǎiyì strikes his opponents both strategically and beautifully. The wounds inflicted are clean and without resistance. Finesse is important in his style of swordsmanship, as his point control is used to strike immediate openings. Combining the knowledge gained as a Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì can cut arteries and veins when opponents leave openings. This is often accomplished by exhibiting patience, awaiting the opponent to strike, and cutting the sensitive areas. Weapons utilized by Dǎiyì follow his every command. He is able to perform skillful parries to different sections of his opponent's blade. Footwork is the crucial element of Róuyún Jiànfǎ. From the days one can walk, masters are forced to utilize the forms footwork continuously. Between walking and running, practitioners utilize their stances to traverse the land. During training sessions, mentors would overload their students with weighted clothing and attached weights while standing barefoot on frozen lakes. To truly master Róuyún Jiànfǎ meant the ability to fight on thin ice without breaking through; a representation of refined control over incredible power. However, Róuyún Jiànfǎ has garnered fame for the exquisite combination of speed, masterful control and a conservative view towards energy expenditure. Whereas opposing sword styles use swords to stop an opponents attack, Róuyún Jiànfǎ focuses heavily on the redirection of energy rather than absolute an halt. Intelligence As a standard with Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì is extremely knowledgeable in the human anatomy, including locations of pressure points and sensitive organs. When combined with the precision based sword style passed down his family, Dǎiyì is able to maximize on the information. Easily cutting through opponents without actually killing them. He possesses knowledge revolving around assassination, sabotage and espionage. As a powerful additive, Dǎiyì studied herbs and the effects of various poisons. When situations change, Dǎiyì demonstrates the ability to adjust and create the necessary alterations for his plans to succeed. However, Dǎiyì never enters a circumstance without surveying the area. During which he contemplates contingencies and possible escape routes in case of failure. The analytical prowess of Dǎiyì is directly responsible for his promotion as a Captain in the Yāo Lí. He notices small details that many overlook, and displays a skill at quickly coming up with plans on the spot. Other Skills Dǎiyì carries three different poisons which he alternates usage based on the task at hand. The first of the trio is a potent paralysis solution, purple of color, capable of tightening the limbs of the opponent and completely halting their movement. His second poison, a crimson liquid, causes death in minutes when introduced into the bloodstream by forcing the body into shock. His final remedy, a dark blue liquid, causes death after forcing his victims to suffer over a considerable amount of time. Dǎiyì creates gaseous versions of these bombs kept on his person disguised as regular yet color coded Smoke Bombs. He also carries the antidotes for each poison on his person. Arcs Dǎiyì begins his long journey to peace and prosperity in Kirigakure by combatting the criminal underworld known for exploiting the Land of Water and surrounding countries. As an ANBU and the captain of Kirigakure's Yāo Lí, Dǎiyì also partakes in missions involving Kirigakure and it's relationships with different villages and settlements. Investigating the Forgotten Retrieving a Lost Heart Abducted and Chained: Saved by a Demon Trivia *Although the characters are interchangeable, Dǎiyì remains true to a Chinese theme through both his given name and blood lineage. This is due to the author's study of Mandarin, as it allows him to practice manipulation of the characters and meaning. Dǎiyì's original name was to be the two characters pronounced separately. However when one combines the character for Dǎi (歹), meaning dangerous bad or evil, with the character for Yì (意), meaning intention or idea; the new meaning becomes Malicious Intent. Ironically, Dǎiyì can phonetically resemble the words for Dangerous One through a slight tonal alteration. This is shown when enemies shout his name in fear or anger. Resulting in the Yì tranforming into Yī. *Dǎiyì draws influence from various Wuxia films the author has watched, and the author's own personal hobby of Fencing. *According to the databook(s): **Dǎiyì's hobby is sword fighting, sewing and reading historical fictions. **Dǎiyì wishes to fight Kokutō, Shikaniku Nara, and Kazuhide. Despite already battling these individuals, Dǎiyì desires a battle without the chance of failing a mission.. **Dǎiyì's favorite food is served with a cup of sake, while his least favorite is Miso soup. **Dǎiyì has completed 360 official missions in total: 45 D-rank, 120 C-rank, 160 B-rank, 30 A-rank and 5 S-rank. **Dǎiyì's favorite phrase is yamiuchi (闇打ち) which means to attack under the cover of darkness.